Welcome To My World
by Wanted
Summary: This is my story of the summer that I never saw coming, the best time of my life that seems so long ago. Some memory just leave you but then there are those that you carry for the rest of your life. These are mine.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: "Yoshima" Imani Dean takes no claim whatsoever on the charters of Beyblade that may well appear. That includes Kai, Tala, Ray/Rei, Spencer/Sergi, Mariah, Bryan, Lee, Kevin, Ian, Max, Tyson, Kenny/Chief, um anyone form the BEGA, Brooklyn, Garland, Ming-Ming, Mystel, Zeo, King, Queen, and that other guy (sorry no idea what his name is), Micheal, Emily, Judy, Steve, Eddie, Voltaire, Boris, Daichi and anyone else in the series that I may have over looked. And I take no claim over any and all OC's that we cruelly punish by using our twisted scene of humor (Amber, Miyami, Shahero, Autumn, Beth, Clover, and Ruin). But we or I do however own Ryanna Annabella Isabella Frances-Gwen Hitwari, Sakura Ruin Ebony, Akira Shinnen Cruz Maxwell and last but not least Yumi Miko Shini, oh and um Evee Phillips, Mina, Jordan, Yoshima who is Me and should be in the Harry Potter fic I never finished. I also don't any of the songs that will appear like the theme song to this Unwritten which belongs to Natasha Benigfield.


	2. Welcome To My World

Welcome to My World

Original Cast of Characters And other Information

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Female: Sakura

Akira

Autumn

Amber

Ruin

Clover

Beth

Ryan

Yoshima

Madison

Jordon

Zero

Yumi

Mina

Male: Blaine

Briar

Odin

Theme Song: NATASHA BEDINGFIELD- Unwritten"

Pairings:Sakura/Kai

Yumi/Tala

Akira/Spencer

Autumn/Brooklyn

Amber/Mystel

Ryan/Rei

Beth/Micheal

Tyson/Max

Summary: This is my story of the summer that I never saw coming, the best time of my life that seems so

long ago. Some memory just leave you but then there are those that you carry for the rest of your life. These are mine.

Parings: Ryan/Rei

Akira/Spencer

Yumi/Tala

Sakura/Kai

Tyson/Max

Amber/Mystel

Beth/Micheal

Zero/Odin

Autumn/Brooklyn

Jordon/Kenny


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

The New Girl

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

"Will you hurry up?" a very annoyed male voiced called into the fog filled bathroom.

"I'm coming, chill out will ya," I called rapping the towel around my body before stepping out the bathroom. Stepping to my room I asked the other occupant to turn around.

"You act like I've never seen you naked Ryan," he said, but turned around none the less.

"We were like five Kai, that last time you saw me naked and that wasn't willing," I rolled my eye.

"It not like you have anything I want to see anyway," Kai said, and I could all but see him rolling his own eyes.

"If you did want to see me naked that would be a whole new conversation," I teased.

Watching him in the mirror I dressed in my usual pink polo shirt , black jean shorts and matching jacket with my black and pink trainers. You could tell that pink and black were my favorite two colors. The pink stood out with my waist length blue hair, but not that I minded. Really the black worked well against my hair and pale skin. Save for the hair, I looked normal, well not really. With the three blue triangles on my face, normal wasn't the best word. I have two triangles on my left cheek right under my eye and the other was on the right side opposite the top triangle on the left. It was a family thing cause my mother had the same triangles that I have, my grandfather had them also and my twin, Kai, has them also. They weren't permanent or anything cause grandfather and Adelina no longer had their marks. I knew that they had them too cause there were paintings and photographs with them having the same triangles that Kai and I had.

Finally dressed I turned to Kai, "Ready to go now," I said.

"Come on we're supposed to meet everyone at the park in less that fifteen minutes," Kai ordered as he pushed me out the door. Despite being twins he was still taller than me by like five inches.

"Come on I'm driving," Kai led me towards his Ford thunderbird.

Muttering under my breath, I slid into the car and let him drive making sure to buckle up cause were in a rush and Kai had a thing from driving way too fast for my liking.

Falling out of the car when we got to the park after Kai parked, I wobbled while trying to regain the feeling in my jelly like legs and made my heart feel like it wasn't about to jump out of my chest. Turning to Kai with narrow eyes I yelled at him about his reckless driving.

"You did that on purpose, you almost hit that old lady and ran at least four stop lights," I shrieked. I was sorely tempted to hit him, I wanted to so bad my hand was shaking with the effort not to.

"No, ya think? That old women was just fine, and we're not late," he said walking off, "And it was like two stop lights."

Glaring at the back of his head I thought about how much trouble I'd get if I killed him. Not enough for it to be worth it but enough for the satisfaction to be great. As we approached the bey dishes I heard two unknown voices talking to who I knew was Rei. Once past the trees and into the clearing by the stream I could see Rei conversing with this girl I'd never seen. She had dark rose pink and black hair, seeing as her back was to me I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she wasn't from around here because of the French accent in her voice. From behind I could see that her hair went past her ankles because it was at her ankles and she had it up in two fist sized buns.

"Hey, Rei," I called, getting his and the girls attention. When she turned I saw she had grey eyes.

"Hey Ryanna," Rei said looking relived. Rei was the only person other that Grandfather that called me by my full name, much to my annoyance.

"Kai," Rei nodded to Kai as he came closer to us.

"Rei, who are they?" Kai asked motioning to the two girls. As team captain he took great care in making sure that our training time wasn't interrupted by fans.

Before Rei con answer the pink and black haired girl came towards us with the other girl trailing behind.

"Um, Hi, Sakura Luvit," she introduced herself and bowed formally. When she rose I realized her eyes where as grey as Rei's were yellow. The only word that did the color any justice was silver but that wasn't the color either, it was more of silver, gray and white all in one. They shimmered with amusement, something akin to a devilish delight and something else that I couldn't place. It was that something else that made wonder about the petite girl.

But if Sakura's eyes were something to think about then the girl's beside her, were indescribable. They where light pink then lilac swirling like they hadn't been mixed all together. Unlike Sakura's eyes I could definitely recognize all the emotions that she was projecting, anger, distrust and annoyance. I didn't know if it was directed at me or to the world in general.

"Ryan Hiw…" I started to introduce myself but Sakura interrupted me.

"I, we know who you are, all of you actually, if we hadn't we wouldn't be here," she motioned to the girl who had yet to introduce herself. Said girl was staring at something over my head, at this angle I could see she had a short bob of hair that was black and silver, not the silver like Sakura's eyes but the normal silver people think of when they think of silver.

"So what brings you here?" I asked glancing back at Kai and Rei who had taken a step back to talk quietly to each other and Kenny who had come over leaving Tyson off to the side with Max.

"Well actually we where here to battle Tyson but I did that and won so we figured we'd hang around for a bit and wait for your brother," she explained.

"You won?" I asked shocked. Not that she won but that she bladed. Looking at her out fit I wonder where her launcher and blade had gone. She was wearing jeans that were tight at the top and flared at the bottom and a tank top with a smiley face that had dead eyes. She had no pockets and no bag that I could see.

"Not without a fight but yeah," she nodded looking kinda embarrassed about something. I glanced at Tyson who was sitting off to the side by the bey dish talking with Max gesturing wildly. I had seen him when I'd come in and he looked kinda sad, now I knew why.

"So what, you want to be named world champ or something?" I asked, turning back to the two girls.

"Oh no, I've got no interest in that, if I had I would of entered the world championships, this year and all the years before." She said shaking her head. I looked at the other girl who had yet to introduce herself, when she saw me looking at her she glared at me.

"What you think that I want to be world chap or something cause I don't, it's a waste of time really there so many better blader's in the world that don't even enter that stupid tournament. If I wanted a real fight it wouldn't be there," she snapped glaring at me.

Before I could make some equally rude comment Sakura stepped in, "Oh you must forgive my sister," Sakura said hitting Yumi on her shoulder, "Yumi's not much of a people person," she explained sending Yumi a hard look.

Before I could respond Kai and Rei rejoined us. Suddenly I noticed something I hadn't seen before.

"Where's Hito?" I asked looking around for the third or correction fourth blunette of our group.

"Hitoshi said he had something to do for Mr. Dickinson," Rei answered my question.

"Wait you know Hitoshi Kinomiya?" the silver and black haired Yumi asked looking confused.

"Yeah he's our coach and Tyson's older brother, why?" Rei said looking at me, but I was just as confused as he was.

"Damnit, hold on," she grabbed her sisters arm and dragged her a ways away where they began whispering with earnest glancing around as if they where looking for something.

"So what do you think?" I turned and faced the two boys.

"Well the pink haired girl, Sakura, she's good I can tell you that, she beat Tyson in under five minutes with no bit beast that Kenny could find," Rei said as he motioned Tyson and Kenny over.

"Hey Ry," Tyson greeted with a half smile, not his normal bouncy greeting.

"Sup Ty," I smiled at him.

Tyson looked at the conferring girls before speaking, "What's up with them?"

"I don't know I mentioned Hito and they freaked," I shrugged.

"What do you think of them?" Kai asked suddenly watching the two girls as I watched him.

"Well you know your match with Brooklyn," at Kai's nod Kenny continued, " Well you know how when you used Dranzers to attack it didn't do anything and he sent it back at you way more powerful that what you sent at you, well this girl Sakura can do the same thing but with normal attacks not just special attacks," Kenny explained.

"So if I where to battle her what would I do to win?" Kai asked glancing over to the girls.

"Get her out in one hit," Kenny said confident in that answer.

"What are the odds of that happening?" I asked.

"Well according to Dizzy it can be done but…" he said trailing off.

"But what?" I said looking at him when he didn't answer.

"The chances of that happening are extremely low," Dizzy spoke up when Kenny didn't answer after a few seconds.

I didn't know what I would of said because Sakura and Yumi came back over.

"Ok, after much deliberation we have decided that we won't challenge you," Sakura started motioning to Kai before continuing, "Also that the match against Tyson was unfair for two reasons, firstly cause you don't have the correct training to defeat or even give us a real challenge also because you have Hitoshi as a trainer but you don't know who we are," Sakura finished.

"What do you mean not a real challenge?" Tyson demanded.

"You'd have to ask Hito-kun about that," Sakura said with a small smile, "You've never heard of us there for there are things you don't know so we cant hold that against you and our match is void till he explains what is happening."

"And whats happening?" I asked my eyes narrow, I didn't like the wording of that like something was happening that involved us but I didn't know what.

"Well that's…." Yumi started but trailed off looking at something over behind us.

"Hey what are you guys doing just standin…" Hitoshi called from behind us but stopped mid sentence staring at Sakura and Yumi who where now gapping at him.

"Sakura, Yumi," He said shocked.

I think I was the only person who heard Yumi curse under her breath passionately. The looks on there face was utter horror before ther started backing up.

"Hiyo, Hito-kun," they said at the same time backing up. I heard a soft but heart felt damnit but I wasn't sure which one had said it. This was going to be interesting I could just tell.

TBC


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Kamazia Pastoral Tournament

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

"What are you two doing here?" I watched as Hitoshi walked forward towards the two girls. Every step forward he took they took one back. I wondered what had them so afraid of him cause saying they where twitchy didn't exactly cover it.

"Un, nothing, just, kinda leaving," Sakura said turing half way and darting off with Yumi at her heels. In her rush a slip of paper and what I guess was her phone fell out of somewhere.

Calling after her I picked up her stuff but she was so far gone I guess she didn't hear me. Turning to Hitoshi who was shaking his head with a sigh.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

"That'd be Sakura Ebony Luvit and Yumi Shini, two of the best bladders that I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," Hitoshi said sighing again.

"Really, how come I've never heard of them?" Rei asked.

"You'd never heard of Brooklyn till the BEGA thing two years ago, not all the best bladers come to the world championship you know," Hitoshi said almost the exact same thing Sakura had said earlier.

"How come they ran off when they saw you?" I asked turning over the paper trying to figure out what it said.

"We have a deal and I think they broke it not quite sure," Hito said motioning for me to give him the paper, "That and I bet that they lost that they haven't paid up for," he added with a small smile. I handed him the paper because I couldn't read it and Kenny who had been looking over at it with me couldn't read it either.

"I don't know what it says its just a bunch of letters," I said handing it over to him. When Hito got it he laughed as if it where some private joke.

"So what does it say?" Kenny asked when Hitoshi didn't say what it said.

"It says, 'Tournaments this year, you know what that means time to get your ass kicked, Call me Love ya PS don't tell Hero I said that," Hitoshi read shaking his head.

"What tournament? And who's Hero?" Tyson asked.

"Hero no one you know," Hito said rolling his eyes stuffing the paper in his pocket, "And she's talking about the Kamazia Pastoral Tournament 2006," Hitoshi said with a sigh.

"The what?" I said confused.

"The Kamazia Pastoral Tournament," he repeated, "Its this tournament similar to the BBS World Championships."

"How come I've never heard of it?" Kenny asked.

"You may as well take a seat cause this is going to take a while," he answered with a sigh. Running his hand through his hair, he waited for everyone to take a seat and get comfortable before talking.

"The Kamazia Pastoral Tournament is held normally held once a year but because of the whole BioVolt thing and BEGA the scheduling has been off and they haven't had one in three years. Its an invite only tournament which is why you've never heard of it. Most of the time the people who cant or don't enter the BBA world championship are who enter it," Hitoshi began.

"So what do those two girls have to do with this?" I asked from my spot in Rei's lap.

"They're the team championship winner for the past I think four years," he said, "and they're the doubles runner up, well Sakura is anyway."

"But Beyblade teams need at least four people," Tyson said.

"Well last I heard Sakura's team consisted of her, Yumi, Brooklyn and some girl named Akira," Hitoshi said with a shrug.

"Brooklyn, as in the Brooklyn from BEGA?" Tyson said shocked.

"Yeah, that same Brooklyn Adams, why do you think they're normal moves are so much the same? They're on the same team, well most of the time when they're aren't mad at one another," Hito said with a far away look in his eyes.

"So you knew Brooklyn before the whole BEGA incident last year?" my twin asked with an accusing look in his eyes.

"Yes and no, I knew of Brooklyn from Sakura but I'd never met him," Hitoshi explained.

"Why'd they run when they saw you?" Kai asked.

"As I said, they lost a bet and don't want to pay up," he laughed at whatever he was thinking.

"Anything you care to share?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe another day for now I'll keep that bit of truth to misled for future reference," Hito said.

"So what this deal you were talking about?" Kenny said getting back to business.

Hitoshi then began explaining the workings of the Kamazia Pastoral Tournament. It had four parts, eight depending on how you looked at it. There where a doubles match set, a singles set, and a team set. The doubles were simple two bladers with three matchs and you had to win the best two out of three. The singles where the same only with one person. The team matches where one doubles matches and two singles matches. Each set (Doubles, singles, team) had a first through three place. However only the first place winner got the trophy, a check, a year entireness to the Pastoral Manor and an automatic invite to the Kamazia Pastoral Tournament the next year. Technically you only need two people for the team set, but it was harder. Hitoshi then went on the explain that the tournament was always held at one of the Pastoral facilities just never the same one twice. The only way to find the location was to travel to a set of locations that the Pastoral tournament organizer choose beat a blader there and get a clue to where the tournament was being held. All beginners at the way the tournament work got a sort of helper that made sure that you knew the workings and how everything was set up.

"So how do we find out where we're suppose to be going? I mean we are invited right?" I asked.

"Well its either mailed to you or someone will deliver it. I'm guessing that Kura and Yumi are here with ours," he said, "I doubt that they'd come all the way over here just to tell me to call them."

"So how long have you known them anyway?" Tyson asked looking up at his big brother.

"About eight maybe nine years I don't know its been a while though," he said after some thought.

"So you knew them before you went away?" to that he nodded.

"How'd you met them?"

"Well it was a long time ago," he said thinking, "It was in the beginning of 9th grade like the first week or so. I was on my way home and when I was leaving I saw some upper class men messing with this little girl, gees she was about nine or ten, I still to this day don't know why she was outside my school but anyway. She seemed to be pissing them off a lot, I cant remember exactly what happen but she swung at one of them and hit him real hard and they all kinda jumped on her," he smiled at the memory, "I jumped in and dragged her away but she didn't need my help, she was completely unscratched. About a block or so away she started yelling at me and hitting me so I let her go and the second she could she decked me as hard as she could in my face," Hito said with a chuckle.

"Hey I remember that day, Grandpa was really mad cause he thought you gotten into a fight with a girl,' Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah and it seemed embarrassing to say I got beat up by a nine year old trying to save her, so I clean the whole dojo for a month as punishment."

"Gee if she hits people for helping her I don't want to see what she does to people she doesn't like" Max said.

"Well she apologized for it later," Hitoshi shrugged it off.

"So what are we going to do about this tournament," I asked still thinking about it.

"Well I'm going to give Sakura a call later, but for now you guys are going to go back to practicing," Hitoshi said shooing us all away towards this bey dishes. As we walked away I heard Max and Tyson eager chatter about this new challenge.

TBC


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Let the Games Begin

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

I woke to the ring of my cell phone, which automatically wasn't not a good thing. Groping around on the side table I picking up my phone and flipped it open with out even opening my eyes.

"Wha," I said sleepily.

"Ryan get up now, team meeting at Tyson's house in a half hour," I was so tired I didn't even know who was on the phone.

"Who, dis?" I asked with a yawn rolling over more under my covers.

"Hitoshi, now get up," Hitoshi commanded.

"Ok, I said drifting off again.

"Ryanna Annabella Isabella Frances-Gwen Hiwatari get up NOW," Hitoshi yelled into the phone so loud I jumped and ended up rolling right off the edge of my bed. I landed on the floor with a thud.

"I'm up, I'm up damnit that hurt," I whined as I picked up the phone that had been dropped.

"Well get up, you and Kai get to Tyson's house in a half hour or else," He threatened before hanging up with out even saying goodbye.

Mutter about rude blunettes and about it being too freaking early I rubbing my rear end as I glanced at my wall clock, which confirmed it was too early because it read 9:15.

Rolling my shoulders I grabbed one of my infinite pink polo shirts and black jeans before going into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, a record of me, I was washed, dressed, combed and down stairs waiting for Kai by the front door.

I jumped a little bit when I felt a warm pulse in my jacket pocket. Reaching into my pocket I dug around till I found what was making the warm feeling and pulled out my Beyblade. Pluto, my bitbeast, was glowing and pulsing in a rhythm that I'd never seen before, she was also making this humming sound that sounded really pretty. I was so into the song I didn't notice Kai until he was right next to me.

"What's she doing?" Kai asked me making me jump and drop Pluto, when it hit the ground it automatically stop humming.

"I'm not sure she never done that before," I answered looking down at Pluto before bending and picking her up. When I fingers brushed hit bit chip she pulsed one more time before going silent. Slipping her back into my jacket I turned to my little brother.

"Come on lets go before we end up being late," I said exiting the manor.

As we were leaving I swore I could feel someone watching me. When I looked up I didn't see anything out of place. When I stopped looking the feeling came back. Rubbing the back of my neck I chalked it up to being paranoid and ignored it. However no matter how much I ignored the feeling it didn't go away until I slipped into the driver's seat of my Lotus Elise Convertible. I waited until Kai was buckled in before pulling out of the drive way. Leaning forward I fiddled with my CD changer until American Hi-Fi's Another Perfect day came out he speakers. Singing softly I drove the familiar streets to Tyson's house.

_I'm holding on, waiting for your call.  
It's simple, but I can't explain this.  
I'm sinking down; I feel like I could die.  
I'm falling off; I don't know why._

I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day,  
Another perfect day.  
I still believe it when you say  
It's another perfect day,  
Another perfect day.  


As I drove the only sound in the car was my singing and American Hi-Fi. Kai sat quietly gazing out the window.

_  
So I might try to leave it all behind.  
I know tomorrow's not so bright now.  
I'll say goodbye 'cause nothing good can last.  
You wear and fade; you're nowhere fast.  
But today, I don't know how to keep it all inside,  
But I guess I'll let it slide._

Two songs later we'd made it to Tyson's house. Turing off the radio then the engine I took the keys out and waited. I didn't have to wait long before Kai spoke.

"I think this is a bad idea."

"Why?" I asked settling in a better position to look at him. He was still looking out the window and not me.

"All of a sudden we get invited to this supposed to be exclusive tournament, one that none of us have ever heard of, and we're just suppose to go, I don't know it seems off."

"Well we can't prove it so let's just go and hope we're both just being paranoid," I said gently brushing my fingers over the nap of his neck. He leaned into my hand as I curled my fingers. I loved the feel of his hair, it was always so soft and silky. I ran my fingers through it for a few minutes as he sat still with his eyes close lost in his own thoughts.

"Come on lets go before we're late," he said suddenly opening his eyes and opening the car door. Following him I clicked the lock and hurried after him.

When we entered what was used as the living room I glanced around. Max and Tyson were curled lazily around one another trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep in a pair of bean bag chairs. Kenny and Hilary were talking to one another over on the other side of the room looking at things on Dizzy, while Rei, Hitoshi and Yumi, who I wasn't to, shocked to see, where talking to one another across the room. Sakura was by us talking in rapid French on her cell phone, a different one from the one I picked up yesterday. I had no clue what Sakura was saying, my second language was English my first being Russian but I didn't know any French, well not enough to make out her conversation.

With a sigh I made my way to Tyson and Max to find out what this team meeting was about and why it had to be so damn early for. Kai walked by me making a bee line fore Hitoshi, Rei and Yumi.

"So what's so important that I have to be up so early for?" I asked the two when I came in hearing distance of the,

Tyson lazily cracked an eye lid before closing it back, "I don't know but it's too early," he said with a yawn.

The two things that Tyson and I had in common were our love for sleeping and our love to eat. Smiling slightly I sat down in front of them leaning back on Max's leg. Curled up I closed my eyes and hoped I could catch a few Z's before the meeting started. Sadly the world just wasn't going to agree with me for the second I started to doze lightly Hitoshi called the meeting to start.

"I'd apologize for waking you up so early but I'm not really all that sorry," he started which make me glare at him half heartedly.

"So what was so important that its couldn't wait," Max asked with a yawn.

"I got the list of countries," Hito said shorty.

"Country's?" I asked confused.

Hitoshi started to explain but a loud 'FUCK' interrupted him. Turning around half way I saw Sakura glaring at her cell.

"What?" Hitoshi asked annoyed.

"He won't come, he quote 'Will not be bothered with things that aren't his business'," she glared at the occupants of the room, "When I get my hands on him I'm going to show him his damn business."

"Who?" Tyson asked.

"Brook, lazy ass," Sakura said flopping down on the hard wood floor and laying out all but in the door way.

"Brooklyn?" I wondered aloud.

"Yeah, he's my best friend," she said and Yumi snorted.

"Oh," my annoyance must have leaked into my voice because she said.

"Got a problem with that?"

"He almost killed my brother," I said with narrow eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kai make some sort of move.

"But he's not dead is he?" She said eyes never wavering.

"So what, that doesn't make it right," I had to restrain from yelling.

"I didn't say it did but your brother's fine isn't he. He's not mad at Brook is he?" she flicked to Kai before continuing, "No he isn't, so what gives you the right to bitch at me or at him for that matter?" she glared at me.

"But," I started but she cut me off.

"But nothing, there are only three people in this room that have any reason to bitch about what happen that day," she glared at me.

"And who would that be?" Max asked softly from behind me.

"Kai because he was the one that almost died, Tyson because Brooklyn would have hurt him worst than what Bryan did to Kon," she looked at Tyson with an odd smile then before continuing, "And me because it was all my fault." She ended resting her head on the floor with her eyes closed.

I waited for her to explain how it was her fault but after a few minutes of silence I knew she wasn't going to say anymore. Finally she spoke up when I thought she had finished her say, but it had nothing to do with her pervious statement.

"Irelands, Amber, Ruin, Beth and Clover, they're easy enough to find but convincing them to battle is a whole different problem. I don't know who the blader is for Russia but I know someone who probably knows so we'll ask him. Gawd only knows what he's going to want for this but it'll be worth it."

"What?" Hilary said confused.

"The Kamazia Pastoral Tournament rules number twelve, all participants must travel to eight different countries assigned to them by the board. They must find the board approved blader, or bladers battle them and acquire the map piece that will lead them to the current location of they tournament," she quoted.

"And just how are we supposed to pay for this?" Hilary asked.

"We got it covered," Yumi said from the other side of the room.

"Gotta make a stop first though, to pick up Brook and Kira," Sakura said lazily.

"And why do we have to do that?" I asked coldly.

"Oh get over your self, we need Brooklyn," she snapped.

"Oh yeah, why?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Because you gotten Italy and guess what Italy is Jordan and Madison, I'm sure of it. And neither one of them will get any where near me, they have like a Sakura radar that lets them know when I'm at least five block near them," she snapped. "And two England's on your list and guess who the bladers for England are?"

I simply glared the back of my throat suddenly dry.

"Thought so, your, well my plane leaves at 3:30 sharp, you're not there you will be left. Pack enough for at least a month I doubt we'll be back before the tournament ends," she said standing up and heading for the door.

"What about my grandpa?" Tyson asked before she could leave.

"Your grandfathers cool as long as you call once a week, Max your dad said just call and when we go to America to stop in with your mom in New York. Kon? Kai?" she glanced at the last two with out another comment before leaving.

"You know the rules Hito, you can explain everything else. See you at three," Yumi called trailing after her sister. A few seconds later I heard the revving of a motorcycle and then nothing. Tuning out Hitoshi's explanation I glanced out the window and wondered why a deep since of dread filled my body.

TBC


	6. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Brooklyn's Girls

"This is your captain speaking. The plane will be descending soon. Please buckle up, place your tray in the up right position and your chair straight back," the captain said over the intercom, "I do hope you enjoyed your flight." The captain drowned on.

I was on a plan, about to land and I sure wasn't happy about it. In fact I was a very disgruntle passenger. Why? Because I was about to be landing in England to pick up a person I didn't particularly like at all. I disliked this person only second to my dislike for my Grandfather. Sighing I closed my eyes as the plane made its normal bumpy landing. A few minutes later we were standing outside the airport waiting for our ride that would take us wherever we where going.

"Ryan?" someone called me. Turing towards the voice I saw Sakura waving me over to her. She was rocking back and fourth on the ball of her foot with a lit cigarette between her lips. She seemed out of place in her cut off shorts and tee shirt. I had been hoping that I wouldn't have to talk to her at all for the rest of this trip but I doubted that would happen. Wandering over to her I waited for her to stub out her cigarette.

"Look I'm sorry about this morning. I'm just touchy about what happen that day. It was my fault and I hate seeing people blame Brooklyn for it," she said taking in a deep breath, "He was mad at me and sometimes, sometimes when he's not careful Zeus decides to cause trouble for him."

"Zeus?" I asked confessed about what Brooklyn's bit beast had to do with anything.

"Zeus, Brooklyn's bit beast, he sort of feeds off of Brook's emotions, negative or positive and then does what he wants with the power that he gathers," She explained "The only thing is Zeus is a bit protective of Brooklyn, only something's aren't actual threats to Brooklyn."

"Oh ok," now more confused that I had been before.

"Don't tell him I told you that though, he'll be mighty prissy and that's no…oh look there's our ride," she trailed off waving at someone behind me.

Turing half way I looked over my shoulder and blinked, I did a double take confused at what I was seeing. The woman Sakura was waving to had neon green hair that put Oliver's to shame. I wasn't sure if that was her natural hair color because her ends were light brown. I don't know why I was so shocked by her hair, I mean come on I had blue hair for Christ sake.

"Ms. Evee," Sakura cried throwing herself at the older woman.

"Sakura," the lady said hugging Sakura tightly.

"Its been way to long my girl," the lady said.

"I didn't realize you were back in England, oh I've missed you," Sakura said wiping her face.

"You could have come visits at any time, it is your house after all," she woman spoke softly to the crying girl.

"Gee, Kura, can the water works, its freakin' embarrassing," a new voice said from behind Ms. Evee.

Sakura looked up wiping her face at the girl that I hadn't even noticed. She had short dark purple hair pulled back into a braid that ended at her shoulders. Her green eyes where lined with blue mascara making them seem to glow a teal color.

"Akira, didn't know you where coming," Yumi spoke up from besides Max.

"Yeah well, I had nothin' better to do," the purple haired girl said with a shrug.

"Don't we just feel so loved," Sakura said teasingly.

"Of course your loved," Akira said pausing.

"Just not by your, right?" Sakura finishing off the other girls sentence as if this had been a recurring conversation.

"Exactly, now can we go?" Akira said hand on her hip.

"Sure, sure, everyone hustle in," the older women said motioning us all into a long stretch limo.

Once everyone was settled in and comfortable the limo pulled of the curb and into traffic. Some how or another I'd ended up against the door with Sakura next to me when I'd gotten in after Yumi and before Max, but both of them where behind me in the second row with Akira taking the third seat and Kai, Rei and Kenny in front of me and Hitoshi riding shotgun. The ride was more or less smooth one. Akira and Max talking about random nothingness that I'd tuned out. Kenny was on his laptop as he'd been since Sakura and Yumi had shown up trying to find anything that he could about this tournament. Rei was looking out the window and my dear brother seemed to be sleep though I couldn't tell.

This ride seemed to be taking forever but glancing at my watch I saw it'd only been twenty minutes. Sighing I slouched down in my seat and tried to get more comfortable but it just didn't seem to be happening. Giving up with a sigh I rested my head on the window in hopes to sleep off the jet lag. I was dozing lightly when I felt something vibrate on my side. Jumping at the tickling sensation I realized that it was Sakura's phone. Not the one that she'd dropped the day before but the one she'd had earlier today. I made a mental note when I got the chance to give her back her other phone. Though I did wonder how she'd gotten a new one so soon.

Seeing as she was sitting right nest to me I couldn't help but over hear her end of the conversation.

"Yo," she greeted whoever had called. In the reflection on the glass I could see her bright smile turn to a frown.

"Oh don't give me that, your wrong and your coming so get over it," she snapped, it was nice to know she was mean to everyone and it wasn't just me.

"By Sumizawa you will be getting your ass on that plane even if I have to get Yumi to help me," she growled into the phone. At her name Yumi perked up.

"Hey don't put me in your lovers quarrel, I got nothin' to do with dis," Yumi said poking one of Sakura's twin buns.

"Oh gee some help you are," she said rolling her eyes at her sister. It seemed so familiar with how Kai reacted when I wouldn't help him get the team up for early morning training. We may be twins but I like my sleep more than I want to win.

"Oh come on, please, pretty please with a cherry on top with wipped cream," Sakura begged whoever she was talking to.

"Oh fine be like that you jerk, I don't even know why Yumi loves you, cause really it cant be your hair," Sakura whined.

"Hey I do NOT like that bastard," Yumi shouted kicking the back of our seat making me jerk forward. Sakura just smiled at her sister blowing her a kiss before returning to her conversation.

"He says his parents where happily married before he came and ruined their lives," Sakura apparently repeating whatever the person she was talking to said.

"Tell him to bite me," Yumi snapped, and Sakura repeated it to who ever she was talking to.

"He says where?" Sakura said grinning at Yumi who was fluming, I swear smoke should be coming out her ears.

"Ok, ok look, if you two want too ---- I don't want to be in the middle," Sakura said cutting off whatever Yumi was about to say. However that didn't stop Yumi from giving Sakura the finger before sulking back into her seat. For some reason I doubt that it was Adams that Sakura was talking, which made me wonder still who was on the other end of her phone.

"Ok look babe, can you at least find me name and hang out, I'll ever pay you back," Sakura negotiated.

"What! ABSOLTLY NOT," she shouted after a moment shocking me and causing me cover my ears, she yelled really loud.

"NO, NO, no…by damn come on don't make me do this," Sakura whined again. I wondered if she was always this whiny or was it the person she was on the phone with.

"Fine, but if he kills me I'll haunt you for the rest of your natural life and then your time in hell," Sakura threatened before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. However not with out one more barb at her sister about possible sex position that I really didn't want to hear.

As Sakura hit the call end button you could hear indigent comments from her phone that where too low for me to understand or make out any more than the voice was male. In the time it took me to decide if it was worth it to ask who'd been on the phone the car, limo lurched to a stop. No faster than I could unbuckle myself the door was being opened by a formally dressed butler complete with bow tie and top hat. Confused I stepped out the limo and gasped in shock at the enormous mansion in front of me. Hitwari manor was big but this place seemed to be ten times the size. I for a moment thought it was me but when I heard another gasp I turned and saw both Tyson and Max staring at the house in shock.

"Holy cow this place is huge, don't you ever get lost?" Tyson asked looking back at Sakura, Akira and Yumi.

"Well it does seem big, but I've lived here most of my life so I've kinda gotten use to it," Sakura said shrugging.

"What do you need all this space for?" Max asked as we followed our 'host' up the walk to the main entrance.

"Well lets see, I live here, Yumi lives here, Ms. Evee and both Phillip's live here, Kira may as well live here, same goes for Brookie," she paused and seemed to think harder, "Most of the families that work here live here if they want and other people tend to stop by and camp out here," she sighed, "My, our" she motioned to both her and Yumi, "parents lived here up till…" she trailed off with a sad look in her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry," Max automatically apologized for making Sakura sad.

"No its cool," she brushed it off, "And its better to have a big place to throw a party," she winked at Max before opening the huge door that led to her home.

"BROOKLYN!" she yelled before we could fully step foot in the door.

Ignore her I looked around, the front hall had shiny tile floors that I could see our reflections in. The wall to the left was line with picture of women that looked liked Sakura but from difference centuries while the right had men that looked liked her. However none of them looked anything like Yumi. Directly in front of the door was a grand stair case that only went up one floor that I could tell with two doors on either side of the base of the stairs.

"You know there's no need to yell," came a voice that I immediately recognized as Brooklyn only I didn't see him which annoyed me.

"I'm in no mode to play your shadow game, now get your ass out here before I embarrass you," Sakura ordered.

I tensed for a moment remembering that Brooklyn wasn't the nicest person when put in a corner. I doubt if he'd take kindly to being ordered around either.

"Oh and how would you be doing that," I jumped turning to find Brooklyn materialized from nowhere right behind Sakura who didn't so much as filch.

"Can the tricks B," she didn't turn around but tilted her head upward so she could see him.

"Oh but you haven't seen my best trick," I watched astonished as he leaned down pressing his mouth to hers.

Rubbing my eyes to make sure I was really seeing this I looked around and found that the rest of the team just as shocked as I was, though Ms. Evee just shook her head and Yumi and Akira seemed more disgusted that shocked.

"Could you two stopped sucking faces long enough to get a room," Ms Evee finally broke the two of their lip lock.

They both pulled back sort of dazed smiling at the other. Brooklyn took a step back and looked at us for the first time and I noticed something odd about his eyes. I couldn't place it but I knew it wasn't normal and in the blink of an eye it was gone and he was turning to leave once again. At least time I saw him leave, I was still wondering where he'd come from earlier.

"Hey, don't think I'm done with you," Sakura called after Brooklyn's retreating for. He didn't even turn as he waved over his shoulder.

Turning to use Sakura grinned, "Ok, we can either take a tour or Yumi can set up with your rooms and you be left to your own devices."

Looking around at the guys I shrugged, it didn't matter either way to me and I said so.

"I want to find out more about this tournament," Kenny said clutching Dizzy to his chest.

"Try the lab, Phillip can show you where it is, when I find him anyway," Yumi said rolling on the balls of her heals.

"You know I haven't seen your son in days, where did his vanish to," Akira asked Ms. Evee.

"Who knows where that boy is, as long as he's not making me a grandmother or killing something I don't want to know," came the reply.

"If only all parents where as cool as you," Akira said with a wistful sigh.

"I'd like to take a nap I want to sleep off the jet lag," Tyson said with a yawn leaning more into Max than on him. Sometimes I forget that he and Max where together. They didn't act like a couple at all around most people, but there where little things that they did that if you knew where to look you would see it.

"Um, one room or two?" Sakura asked, like her sister bouncing on feet.

"Uh…" Tyson looked slightly embarrassed, no one had ever asked either of them that. as far as I knew when ever they wanted to be alone together one of them snuck into the others room.

"Lets just give you one to save you the trouble of sneaking into Max's room," Sakura answered her question grinning.

"Yum sure, thanks," Max said blushing to his roots.

"I think I'll take a look around," I said. Being the nosy person that I was I wanted to see the rest of the house.

"You want a guide?" Ms.Evee asked me.

"Sure why not," I shrugged not really caring.

"Ok follow me," she said leading the way.

As I left I glanced back to see the butler who'd open the door leading Rei and Kai up the stairs. I made a mental note to talk to both of them before we left again for where ever we where going. And I needed to find out were we where going too now that I thought about it. Yumi was leading Kenny somewhere to in the opposite direction from where I was going and Sakura was happily chatting with Max and a sleepy Tyson. As if he saw me looking Rei looked towards me a gave me a slight smile before following the butler. Sighing I once again tried to ignore the nagging feeling of something bad about to happen and followed Ms. Evee.

"Thanks for the tour," I smiled at the older woman.

We'd been walking about the 43 room manor for about five hours. I found out the place had 10 bathrooms, 20 bedrooms,8 dinning rooms for different events,5 gaming rooms and 5 den/living rooms.

"I'll leave you in the here, Sakura's I believe is in the game room on this floor, if you need anything she'll be more than happy to help you out," she said smiling before disappearing down the maze of halls.

Glancing at the door that was in front of me I took a deep breath and put on my brave face and knocking. Faintly I heard a come in before I open the door. Laying on her back was Sakura PS2 game controller over her head as she played what I think was Soul Caliber III.

"So how was your tour?" Sakura asked me after a minute of me standing in the door way.

"Fine I guess, you have a really nice house," I answered.

"I guess, I kinda like my apartment better, but yeah this place is great," Sakura said shrugging as much as she could laying on her back.

"I thought you said that you lived here?" I asked finally getting tired of standing and making my way over to the bed like couch against the back wall.

"I do, sorta, but Brooklyn has an apartment in New York where he lives when he's at school and I spend a lot of time there cause I hate being away from him," she said glancing at me sideways when she mentioned Brooklyn.

"Look, I don't like him at all but if were going to be forced to be stuck together for this whole trip then whatever, I was outvoted when we decided to come or not so there isn't much I can do about it," I said with a sigh. The night before when it had been just me and Kai he made me promise to be a "good girl" for the whole trip. I'm not sure why he wants me to leave Brooklyn alone but as Sakura said it wasn't my fight. What had happen between Kai and Brooklyn wasn't something that I think I'd ever understand.

"That very mature of you," Sakura said malice dripping from her words.

"Yeah well don't think I did it for you I only doing this cause Kai asked me and I'd do anything for my little brother," I said annoyed at her tone.

"And I'd do anything for Brooklyn," she said looking back at the TV.

"I take it you two are close?"

"Yeah we are. We've been friends since I was six, and lovers for almost four years," she said tapping the buttons muttering curses in, I think, four different languages.

"If you and Brooklyn are such close friends where were you during the whole BEGA incident last year? It sure seem to me that he needed a friend then?" I asked rolling on my stomach looking at her.

"I was in England at the time and I wasn't speaking to the prat," she answered not even looking up from her game.

"Do you mind if I ask why, cause you seem to care an awful lot about him and he was mighty depressed then," I prodded hoping for some kinda of real answer.

"He wanted to join BEGA I didn't agree, well actually it was more I didn't agree with there management…"

"Boris?" I asked cutting her off.

"Yes Boris, I thought and still think that he was a manipulative bastard. Of course Brook didn't see it that way and he wasn't all to happy about my current lover we had this big row and he left. He has always been jealous, partly because of his parents and because I've always given in to him and I wont then, I think that he was afraid that he'd lose me or something," she said leaning left eyes completely focused on the game in front of her.

"I was so mad at him that day and was even angrier when I found he had been right, by then I didn't care to tell him because as much as I love him I'm just as stubborn as he can be. But either way he was gone and the next time I saw him was the BEGA try outs when he beat Kai," she spoke with a half smile as she placed second on Need for Speed Underground 2.

"But if you love him why where you with someone else?" I asked confused.

"I do love him and he loves me but," she paused brows furrowed thinking, "I, he, we don't work well together. He's an amazing guy and I'd love to spend the rest of my life with him waking up beside him and going to bed beside him but it, we'd never work and we both know it. We enjoy each other as friends and physically but it'll never be anything more," she said after some thought.

"Why don't you work, you guys seem like the perfect couple," I asked rolling off the bed and walking to sit next to Sakura.

"We are the perfect couple and that's the problem, there is no more challenge in it. We know each other inside and out, the sparks gone and the flames all that left. Besides as much as he does love me his heart belongs to someone else and there's nothing I can do about it," she said with a shrug handing me a controller and setting up Soul Caliber 2 on two player mode.

"I don't mean any offence but if he loves someone else why is he not with her?" this really was confusing.

"Cause she'll never have him, or that's what he thinks even though its obvious to anyone who sees that she's likes him a lot an' maybe loves him," she said with a shrug before impaling me on Ivy's mace promptly ending the game in less than three minutes.

Suddenly she stood and stretched. Rolling her shoulder she looked down at me with a thoughtful look on her face. Without saying anything she went to the door.

"Dinners going to be starting in a few minutes, we may as well start down," she opened the door and started out.

"Aren't you going to cut off the game?" I asked following after her.

"No, I'll be back later after I maim B, for being a jerk," she smiled at me, "You could help if you want?"

"Um...no its ok," I said confused.

"It great stress relief, but ok," she walked off with me trailing behind her laughing form.

Again that odd feeling was coming back, I had a horrible feeling about this. I just wish I could figure out what was going on and when this bad thing was going to happen.

TBC


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Written in the Stars

Authors Note: Yo people. Nothing just figured I'd say Merry/Happy Christmahaunakwanzaakah

I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Dinner was a silent, somber affair. The only sound in the dinning hall was the click and clack of silverware. It hadn't been like this though when myself and Sakura had first gotten here. Oh no Tyson had been chatting up a storm with Ms. Evee's son; Phillip Jr. Rei had been speaking to Ms. Evee and her husband, Phillip Sr. Kenny had been talking to Akira while Max made comments to Yumi about the house, not that she seemed to be listening to him. No, Yumi seemed real interesting in watching Kai watch the room.

Even after both Sakura and I sat down the room still was buzzing with sound. No, the silence didn't come until Brooklyn strolled in. Not right when he came in but soon after. There was only one open chair on the other side of Sakura which he happily flopped down in before pecking Sakura on the cheek and reaching for a plate. I had been watching the interaction between the two trying to understand the dynamics of their relationship.

The moment that spurred the silence that engulfed the room was something that most people wouldn't have noticed but I did because I was watching them and I saw it. I'm not quite sure what happen exactly because I couldn't here what Adams whispered to Sakura but it wasn't something she liked.

He leaned over her the same way he'd done when he come in, as if to kiss her cheek only just barley brushing his lips across her skin. You could almost see the blood rush up Sakura's face tinting it a pale shade of red. His, Adam's, lips lingered for a moment at her ear saying something quietly to her. I could see the differences as the red went from an embarrassed blush to a hot angry red. Before Sakura could say anything Adams pushed his plate away and stood up and made his way out of the dinning room. However not before running his fingers through Sakura's ankle length hair that was held up in two buns.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kai watching Brooklyn leave before looking at me as if to ask me what happen. Glancing at him I shrugged in response but soon realized he wasn't looking at me anymore but Sakura who was now standing. If looks could kill I do believe her dinner plate would have burst into flames and gone to hell happily to get away from the look on her face. She stormed out of the room and I pitied the person who person who got in her way.

And since her departure there had been silence in the dinning room. Of course this let us hear every shout and crash from upstairs. One could safely assume that Sakura had hunted down Brooklyn. From the shouting and crashing heard from upstairs I almost pitied him, almost being the objective word.

Picking at the remainder of my food I tried desperately to ignore the sounds from outside the room and almost did when one practically interesting one caught my ear. At first I thought it was something else being thrown only it sounded too heavy. Perking up my ears I realized that it wasn't something being thrown but someone falling, or more correctly two people falling into something.

Several more thumps and what I think was a side table falling later there was silence. Akira stood placing her fork and knife neatly in her plate before speaking.

"Well now that that's over I'll be leaving," she said stretching before looking at Yumi, "And Yumi I do believe you own me, what was it $57 and you Phillip my dear own me $40," she said smugly.

Yumi seemed to grumble while digging in her pocket pulling out a wadded of bills and stuffing them into Akira's waiting hand.

"I was six minutes from winning, damnit she has no will power," Yumi said also standing.

"Here, gees I cant believe I lost to you," Phillip Jr. muttered also handing over two twenties.

"Hey, hey, hey, no hard feelings," Akira said with a smirk before all but skipping out the room.

"What was that about?" Tyson asked Yumi who was standing by the doorway apparently listening to something outside.

"Nothin, nothing, stupid bet about how long Sakura could stay mad at Brooklyn before he convinced her other wise," Yumi said straightening up.

"What was all that noise before?" Tyson questioned.

"Sakura throwing a tantrum," Yumi responded nonchalantly.

"All of that was a tantrum?" Rei said shocked. It from my point of view sounded more like a hurricane going on above us with all the noise.

"Well almost all of it was a tantrum, that last crash was Brooklyn…placating Sakura," Yumi said after searching for the right word.

"Placating her how?" Max asked curiously.

Somehow I think I knew and didn't want that confirmed. If I was right then I didn't want that image in head. So before Yumi could answer I pushed back in my chair scrapping it loudly causing everyone to look at me. Standing up I yawned tiredly.

"Is it safe to go upstairs?" I asked walking towards Yumi and the exit.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure," she said with a nod.

"Then goodnight everyone I'll see you in the morning," I called over my shoulder as I left heading upstairs to go to bed.

Following the path that I'd memorized to my temporary room I happily made it without getting lost once. Once safely in my room quickly stripped down for bed. As always the last thing I did every night was put Pluto on my nightstand so she was the last thing I saw before I went to bed and first thing saw when I woke.

Placing her on the table I had to admit I was only half surprised that she was once again pulsing and glowing in some sort of pattern. For a moment as I watched her glow I felt as if I should know the song that she was playing but I didn't. It was as if there was a block in my mind that just wouldn't be moved no matter how hard I tried to remember. With a tired sigh I climbed under the blanket and was lulled to sleep watching Pluto's mysterious light and music show.

Someone was watching me. That was the first thought that went through my mind when I woke up. Blinking for a minute as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could make out a figure leaning against the wall. For a moment I was scares but then they spoke and I knew who it was.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah, you know you really shouldn't do that," I said glaring at Kai. In the dark I could see him shrug and walk towards my bed where he sat on the side. This close I could see that he was, like me, in his night cloths that included just a pair of flannel bottoms.

"So was there something that you wanted little man?" I asked after a moment when he didn't speak. Even though Kai was taller and way more mature than I was I still felt I had the right to call him little because I was older.

"Don't call me that, I'm only three minutes younger than you," he snapped just like he did every time I called him little anything.

"Three minutes, three years I'm still older, Little brother," I said ruffling his hair.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you," he complained.

"Cause ya love me?" I teased smiling at him though I wasn't sure he could see in the dark.

"Sometimes, like now, it doesn't see like a good enough reason."

"Was there some reason that you came here?" I asked changing the subject.

"No, not particularly," he said. The way he said it made me concerned. He sure didn't sound like my self-assured, always confident, in control little brother. No he sounded as if he were confused and uncertain about something and that wasn't good, Kai had always been the in control one and if he wasn't then I had no clue what to do.

"Everything cool?" I asked concerned.

"I guess everything's fine," he said and shrugged.

"You don't sound like everything's fine," I said reaching for him but he leaned away.

"I'm not sure," he said standing up suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed but didn't stand.

"Its just there's this odd feeling, I don't know," I could tell he was biting lip, an old sigh of nervous that he'd long grown out of unlike me.

"You don't think we should do this tournament either do you?" I said voicing my own doubts.

"Part of me says this is a bad idea, but a different part of me feels like if we don't do the tournament it'd be just as bad," he sighed tiredly. He sounded so much older that his eighteen years and it bothered me that he really had grown up way before his time, I may have been older in the sense of being born first but he was older than me in every other way important.

"So it's a lose, lose."

"No it's a lose, lose, win."

"How is it win?" I asked.

"If we win this tournament then I can go out with style," he said looking at me again.

Kai had for a while been toying with the idea of retiring from blading. As much as he love the sport it wasn't what he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing. Sure there where people older than him blading, Hitoshi was 23 and Brooklyn was 21, but it wasn't what he wanted to do. He told me that he wanted to go to college then sit back a relax do what other 18 year olds did, something that wasn't Beyblade related.

"Even if we don't do this tournament you can still day you won the BBA world tournament five years in a row and won the BEGA tournament," I pointed out, hoping that there was a way out of this tournament.

"I lost the battle, twice, against Adams," Kai pointed out, and I winced.

"Yeah but you where one of the few ones that even got that far, I mean how many where there like 10 finalist?" I said in return.

"I guess," Kai said shrugging and sitting back down next to me. reaching for him I was happy that he allowed me to pull him into my arms so he was leaning on my shoulder with my arms around him.

"It bothers me when your so insecure about things," I said running my hands through his hair for a moment.

He purred in response, almost cat like. After a moment of my petting him and him not saying anything I wondered if he was awake.

"Are you sleeping?" I asked looking down at him but got no answer.

"Kai, wake up," I said poking him in the side.

"Tired, go away," he mumbled.

Annoyed I gave him a hard shove in the side causing him too fall off the bed with a thump, "Go sleep in your own room, in your own bed," I said giving him a kick towards to door.

"Your so mean to me one day I'll get you back," he teased.

"Yeah the same day you become older than me," I smirked.

"You'll see, one of these days," he threaten.

"Goodnight little brother," I called after him.

"Yeah, night," he said as he pulled the door shut and I laid back in bed to sleep. Which I did moments later, dreaming of Pluto and the song she played.


End file.
